Uyimbube: You are a lion
by sleepless-gleek
Summary: The day Quinn first saw The Lion King changed her life and defined her. A series of moments from througout Quinn's life. Written for the Faberry Week monthly prompt on Tumblr. Multiple Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The day Quinn first saw The Lion King changed her life and defined her. A series of moments from througout Quinn's life. Written for the Faberry Week monthly prompt on Tumblr. Multiple Chapters.

A/N: I Do not own Glee or The Lion King they belong to Fox and Disney respectively.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood."<br>_

Quinn was four when she first saw The Lion King. She knows this because her Grandma Fabray gave it to her for her fourth birthday. Quinn still has the worn out old video copy, and while she has all the newer versions and the limited edition 3D special edition that Rachel bought her for Christmas their senior year, it's the original that she prefers. She can't explain why but her first copy just seems special, different because it's the original and that's the one she prefers to watch. That being said she doesn't remember the first time she ever watched it. She wishes she could remember the excitement of sitting down in front of their old television to watch it that first time, she wishes she could remember how it felt to see Simba and Nala and hear them singing, she wishes she remembers how the hyena's scared her and she ran to her mother and she wishes that she remembers the tears that fell as Mufasa died and Simba ran away. But she doesn't.

She knows she fell in love with The Lion King that first time she saw it though. She remembers wanting to know everything about it and watching it over and over. There's a video somewhere of Quinn singing 'I Just Can't Wait to be King' as she jumped around their living room waving a fan and running through her stuffed toys. She also remembers singing it softly to herself in the dark of her room as she listened to her parents fight down the hall. She remembers her big sister Frannie coming into her room and singing it to her after a particularly bad argument one night. She changed the words as she sung softly and wrapped her in her arms, "Oh I just can't wait to be Quinn." And then The Lion King filtered into every part of her life. It was there when she was happy, when she was sad, when she had a bad day at school, when she was scared at night and when she needed an escape from her life.

* * *

><p>"<em>Love is never wrong and so it never dies"<em>

Quinn loved her Grandma Fabray. How could she not? The woman had given her the thing that had changed her world. And Grandma Fabray was fun. Quinn loved to spend time with her, they would play all sorts of games, do puzzles and draw, but her favourite thing to do was to snuggle up on the couch and watch her favourite movie, with her favourite person. On cold days when the older woman would watch Quinn they would snuggle on the couch in their pyjamas, Quinn with her plush Simba under her arm and watch The Lion King. Not only did they watch it, Grandma Fabray would play along and sing and teach Quinn things about the animals. Quinn noticed that her Grandma laughed at some things that Quinn just didn't understand and rather than the grownup excuses she got from her parents Grandma Fabray would explain them to her and then Quinn knew they were funny too.

* * *

><p>Quinn's father had to go away for a business trip to California one week during the school holidays and Judy had decided to go with him. Grandma Fabray had volunteered to look after her granddaughters for the week and Quinn had been so excited when she found out she would get to spend a week with her favourite grandmother. She ran around as her parents packed making sure everything was organised for her grandmas' visit. She checked that they had enough snacks and that the video was already in the player, that she had Grandma's favourite blanket out and placed all her toys on the lounge ready for their week. She had planned that they would watch The Lion King at least once every day.<p>

"Gran'ma!" Quinn called as she raced to the front door, Fran had beaten her to answering it and she and Grandma Fabray stood in the entrance way. Quinn wrapped her arms around the woman's legs before she was gently lifted into her arms.

"How's my little Lion Quinn?" The woman asked as she ruffled Quinn's hair playfully.

"I'm good Gran'ma." Quinn snuggled into her grandmothers' shoulder and breathed in her perfume.

"You know she plans on making you watch that movie every day, right?" Frannie asked, disdain dripping from every pre-pubescent pore. The movie title had basically become taboo in their household because every time Quinn heard it she wanted to watch it.

* * *

><p>They'd stayed home the first three days of the holiday and true to her word Quinn had made them watch her favourite movie every day. Grandma always had some new piece of information to tell her and Quinn was fascinated.<p>

"Gran'ma, can we watch it now?" Quinn asked as she spooned more of her bacon and eggs into her mouth.

"Well I was thinking we might have a break today." Grandma Fabray stated and Fran let out a celebratory sigh. She was excited to have a break from the dreaded movie but knew the tantrum that would most likely come next.

"But you promised we could watch it!" Tears started pooling in Quinn's eyes.

"Well I thought maybe we could go and see a different movie, just the two of us. Would you like that?" Grandma Fabray expertly countered, pulling Quinn into a hug. She could see the start of a tantrum too. She decided it was best to put it off as long as possible, "If you'd still like to watch it this afternoon you can."

Fran rolled her eyes already knowing the answer to that question. She'd been invited to go bowling with one of her friends families and whatever the other two had planned didn't really bother her.

"Okay. But I still want to watch it with you when we get back."

* * *

><p>"That's not a king. That's a fuzzy maraca!" Quinn laughed as Grandma Fabray carried her in her arms.<p>

"You're a fuzzy maraca!" The older woman joked, tickling Quinn's ribs as the little girl laughed. "Did you like the movie sweetheart?"

"Yeah, my favourite part was when Ki'ra went rarararoar and my next favourite part was when Timon an Pumbaa were hiding behind the trees, and when 'Iki came and singed to them, but my favouritist favourite part was when Kovu and Ki'ra finded each other." Quinn explained as the woman stood her on her feet and held her hand. Quinn paused and looked up at her grandmother, the woman could see the young girl trying to process something. "Gran'ma?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you think one day I'll find my lioness like Simba and Kovu?"

The woman stopped suddenly, she crouched down in front of her granddaughter so they were eye level.

"Sweetheart, I know one day my little Lion Quinn is going to find her perfect lioness. And when you find them sweetheart, you do everything you can to keep them okay?"

Quinn nodded as her grandmother smiled and pulled her into a hug. The woman stood them back up and continued on their trek towards the food court. They were on their way to have lunch when Quinn spotted something in the window of the toy store.

"Gran'ma look," Quinn pointed towards the window, "It's Simba and Nala's baby!" She squealed and ran off to the window.

"Quinn, come back here! You do not run away from Grandma." The woman turned the girl so she was looking at her and not at the soft toy of Kiara the lion cub. She scolded firm but light. "Grandma doesn't want to lose you sweetheart."

"Sowwie Gran'ma," Quinn looked down at her feet, feeling the tears start to well in her eyes, she hated when her grandma had to scold her, "I don't want to be lost like Ki'ra." Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks and she clutched at the woman in front of her.

"I don't want you be lost either sweetheart, so you hold my hand okay?" The woman asked lightly and Quinn nodded, "And anyway, who would I watch my favourite movie with every day if you weren't here." Quinn looked up at her and smiled. She cocked her head to the side in thought and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Frannie?" The little girl questioned and her grandmother laughed and ruffled her hair again.

* * *

><p>When Fran arrived home later that afternoon she found her grandmother and her sister curled up asleep on the couch, the end credits of her sisters favourite obsession scrolling. She quickly stopped the movie and hit rewind on the player, knowing her sister would probably want to watch it once more before bed. She turned and surveyed the room. Grandma Fabray was lying on the couch; head propped up on a pillow resting on the arm rest with Quinn snuggled into her front. They had the large blue blanket wrapped around them and a collection of Quinn's Lion King toys surrounding them. Quinn had her favourite plush Simba wrapped in her arms and what looked like a new lion squished with its head poking out from under the blanket. Fran smiled at the scene and went to fetch her fathers' camera from his study.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"_That's Mr Banana Beak to you!"_

The house they lived in when she was six had a mass of trees in one corner, and the grass had started to grow up to the point where it was almost above her head. Quinn liked to pretend it was her own private jungle. It allowed her to escape from her life and be strong and free-willed. She loved her family and her dad really was a good dad who loved to play around with her and loved her, but he was tough on her and had certain expectations and an image to uphold. She'd been running around the backyard singing along to Hakuna Matata and collecting bugs when her father had come looking for her.

"Quinnie, it's time to come in. We've got to leave for church soon." Russell Fabray called as he strode further into the backyard. Quinn ducked down in the grass behind a particularly large tree. She didn't want to go to church today; she wanted to play in the jungle and be free.

"Quinn!" He called again, "You better not have gotten your dress dirty playing around out here or you mother will be upset."

She looked down at her perfect white and pink floral dress that her mother had dressed her in. She shrugged, it seemed okay to her. She didn't notice the grass stains on her knees or the dirty mark on the back of her dress. She could hear him coming closer and decided she should finish her game.

Quinn roared as she jumped up from her hiding place behind the tree. Her father had been standing just on the other side and he'd jumped in the air in surprise, one hand grasping over his chest as he caught his breath. He laughed as he looked at her, hair a mess and with her hands held up like paws, mouth wide open as she roared. She really was a little lion. He laughed; he probably should have expected it anyway since Quinn had been doing this ever since she was four and half. He sighed and shook his head at his young daughters' antics.

"Hey, look, Banana Beak is scared!" Quinn giggled to herself.

"What did you just call me young lady?" Russell's demeanour changed as he composed himself and now rose to his full height, towering over his small daughter. While he accepted children liked to push boundaries and play, he would not accept any disrespect towards himself.

"I didn't Daddy, I was just," Quinn was cut off by a hard smack to her bottom as her father picked her up around her middle, slinging her under his arm.

"I heard what you called me, and I will not allow you to disrespect me." Russell scolded harshly as he marched them back towards the house, "You may call me Daddy and that is all."

Quinn had started to cry even before they had stepped onto the back deck. Russell carried her all the way into the living room and settled himself in his high backed leather chair; he swiftly positioned Quinn over his lap for a spanking.

* * *

><p>"<em>And where the journey may lead you, Let this prayer be your guide<em>

_Though it may take you so far away Always remember your pride."_

They were on holidays in New York for Quinn's birthday one year. Russell had a business meeting and Judy had decided they could all do with a vacation so the family had gone with him. Quinn and Fran had gotten a long as well as anyone could ask, they'd been to the Statue of Liberty, gone all the way to the top of the Empire State Building and played in Central Park. Russell had even taken them all to a baseball game. Fran had put up with the annoyance of her little sister and her inquisitive nature, Quinn knew almost everything about lions by this point and she would rattle off everything she came across. Russell had encouraged his daughters' obsession, figuring there were worse roll models his daughter could have. Lions were strong, brave, and proud and at the top of the food chain, all things he could see as character traits he wouldn't mind his daughter having.

They started the morning of Quinn's birthday with breakfast at one of New York's finest restaurants followed by a trip to the zoo. Quinn had the time of her life looking at all the animals and explaining everything that she knew about them.

"I'm going to be a zoo-keeper and live in Africa." Quinn pronounced to her parents when they stopped to have lunch.

"That's great sweetheart, but maybe you should focus on just being seven at the moment." Judy had replied. Quinn had wanted to be so many things when she grew up, it was becoming exasperating trying to keep track of them all.

"Can we go back to the hotel yet?" Fran complained; she'd had to listen to Quinn talk non-stop as they walked around the zoo in the heat. She didn't care that it was her sisters' birthday anymore.

"I think that's a great idea actually. I'm tired and I think we could all do with a nap." Judy winked at Russell as she spoke and smiled. Quinn was distracted trying to work out if they'd seen all the animals on her map and hadn't seen the look her parents had given each other.

"But Mom!" Quinn whined as she looked up at her parents. They had started clearing away their lunches and getting ready to leave. "We still haven't seen the snow leopard."

"Quinn, don't whine, sweetheart." Russell scolded lightly as Quinn pouted and folded her arms across her chest. He could tell she was having fun but they had big plans for tonight. "I think going back to the hotel for a nap would be a good idea. You want to be awake for your surprise tonight? Don't you sweetheart?"

"But I want to see all of the animals!" Quinn grumbled and slammed her cup down on the table.

"Quinn Fabray," Russell started to scold, "I don't care if it's your birthday, if you keep this attitude up young lady I will smack you. Now you have a choice, you can choose one more animal you want to see before we leave and go back to the hotel for a nap before your surprise, or you can keep up this behaviour, get a smack and go back to the hotel and no more surprise. Which is it?"

"I want my surprise Daddy." Quinn answered quietly, a lot more subdued then before.

"Good." Russell smiled and took her hand, leading them towards the snow leopard exhibit. "I'm really looking forward to your surprise. I think you'll really like it."

* * *

><p>Quinn had enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. They'd seen the exhibit she wanted plus a couple more on their way out of the zoo. The family had caught a cab back to the hotel and Quinn fell asleep quietly on her parents' bed. Judy woke her just before they needed to leave for dinner and got her dressed. They walked into the restaurant and Quinn immediately spotted Grandma Fabray sitting at a table. The woman smiled and pulled her granddaughter into a hug.<p>

"Happy birthday my little lion Quinn." The woman laughed.

"Is this my surprise?" Quinn asked looking up at the adults around her.

"This is only part of your surprise sweetheart." Russell smiled down at her.

They ate dinner quickly and Grandma Fabray listened to Quinn chatter about all the animals she had seen. The little girl was so excited and kept asking how long her grandmother would be there and what they were going to do together. Russell had his meeting for the next two days and so the family were going to spend some girl time together. When they had finished with dinner they chose to walk the couple of blocks towards their destination. They stopped to buy ice-cream along the way and Quinn merrily skipped a couple of steps ahead of them. Russell indicated for them to turn at the next corner.

Quinn came to a standstill in front of the New Amsterdam Theatre. Its art nouveou exterior towered over her head and it's bright lights shone over her in the dark. But all Quinn could see was the giant lion head on its billboards and the words 'The Lion King' written along with it.

"Do you like your surprise sweetheart?" Judy asked as she approached her youngest daughter. Quinn just nodded. Fran laughed because it was the first time the girl had been quiet all day. Russell took his daughters hand and led them across the street. He smiled down at her as she looked around at everything except where she was going. They entered the theatre and headed towards their seats. Quinn knelt on her seat, trying to see everything that was going on. They were on the aisle instead of in the centre and Quinn sat on the edge next to her sister. Quinn turned to face the stage as the lights dimmed and the show began.

* * *

><p>"I think we broke her." Fran stated as the show ended and they headed towards the theatre's exit. Quinn was absolutely quiet, her jaw dropped opened slightly and still staring at the stage. She had the souvenir t-shirt they'd bought at intermission on over her dress. Judy had bought it a bit too big so that she could get more wear out of it and it came down almost to her knees. Russell laughed as he lifted Quinn into his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him automatically but strained to look over his shoulder at the stage as he carried her out.<p>

"Did you like that sweetheart?" He asked, patting her softly on the bottom and trying to get her to turn around. Quinn just nodded slowly. "I think you might be right Frannie."

"Oh she's just tired, aren't you, sweetheart?" Judy supplied, "It is way past her bedtime. I think we might all head back to the hotel for bed."

"No! I don't want to go." Quinn cried and held onto her father tighter. "I want to stay with the lions."

"Sweetheart it's all over. Everybody's going home." Grandma Fabray sighed and ran her hand through Quinn's hair. She'd been afraid that this might happen. "Little lions have to go to bed now."

They piled into the cab and Quinn watched as the theatre slowly disappeared from view. She snuggled into her daddy's arms and he watched as her eyes slowly drifted shut.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pinned ya!"<em>

Quinn looked up at her mother as she opened the door to the principals' office before quickly looking back to her feet and the carpet below them.

"Good afternoon Mrs Fabray."

"Good afternoon Principal Twillie, though I'm not sure it is." The woman replied, looking down at her daughter for a moment. "What happened this time?" Exasperation laced the woman's voice. She did not appreciate being called away from the club to attend to her daughters' misbehaviour.

"Well, as I said over the phone, Quinn seems to have been the instigator of a fight. Of course she denies it."

Judy sighed, surveying the dirt and dust covering her daughter's outfit.

"Quinn, what do you have to say for yourself?" Judy questioned her voice firm and laced with disappointment.

"Look lady, have you got your lions crossed!" Quinn said exasperated, she'd been trying to tell the principal that she hadn't been trying to starting a fight ever since Mrs Rice her second grade teacher had brought her in.

"Quinn don't you be smart with me young lady, you're already in enough trouble as it is. When your father finds out about this," Judy scolded but let the sentence hang. Quinn's facial expression turned from exasperated to terrified before it fell again. She was sure to have a sore backside however the situation worked out. She knew her father would not look kindly on her actions, especially since she knew her mother had likely been called away from her friends. Quinn already knew that being a Fabray meant being perfect.

"I wasn't fighting." She stated, trying to get her point across one last time.

"Well than what were you doing? Mrs Rice said she saw you push Becky Atkinson off the bench after lunch." The principal asked in a nice way that still maintained his authority.

"I was pouncing." Her voice was almost a whisper as she looked down at her feet again.

* * *

><p>"Pouncing!" Russell Fabray's voice roared through the house. He had been furious to learn that Judy had been called away from her commitments to deal with their daughter's misbehaviour. He landed a hard smack to Quinn's backside. "You and that stupid movie!"<p>

"It's not stupid!" Quinn yelled back on instinct. She regretted it immediately as he landed half a dozen smacks to her backside. She'd been suspended from school for three days due to fighting, despite her protests, and made to wait in the corner until her father had come home from work. Quinn had already started to cry as her mother recounted the afternoon's events and their meeting in the principals' office. She was now standing in the middle of the living room as her father went on about representing the perfect image and how this reflected badly on their family and on him.

"Where is that damned thing? I'm taking it away. It's a bad influence on you. I never should have let your grandmother encourage your obsession." He turned and headed towards the television cabinet.

"Daddy no!" Quinn cried, tears streaming down her face as he rifled through the families collection of videos. She latched onto his leg and tried to pull him away. He found the cover and quickly opened it finding it empty. He reached down and ejected the video from the player and put it in its case. Quinn tried to grab at it, but he pulled it out of her reach. She cried harder and tried to grab it again.

"This will stay with me young lady until I believe you deserve it back. You're behaviour today is unacceptable and certainly not what I expect from a Fabray."

Quinn locked herself in her room for the entire length of her suspension, lying in bed crying as she held on to her beloved toy lion. When her punishment was over and her video returned to her she decided to hide it under her bed from then on whenever she wasn't watching it.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us."_

Grandma Fabray died when Quinn was ten. Quinn cried for days after her parents told her. The woman had been sick for a long time and Quinn had gotten used to going to visit her and watching movies with her every other weekend. They'd stay warm wrapped in their big blue blanket and would lie quietly while the movie played out in front of them. Often Quinn would choose to watch her grandmother rather than the movie on those days. They'd watch a variety of movies but they would always come back to their special favourite.

It was the day of the funeral and Quinn was sitting on their couch in their living room. She couldn't bring herself to watch her original copy and so had taken to watching the new DVD edition she'd gotten for her birthday. She was watching some of the special features when her mother walked in dressed in her good black dress.

"Quinn, are you ready sweetheart? We have to leave soon." Her voice was gentle and soft, she bent down to look her daughter in the eye. Judy could see the tears that had been shed now dry on her cheeks and Quinn's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She sat on the couch and Quinn snuggled into her mothers' side.

"I don't want her to be gone." Quinn cried and buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

"It's okay sweetheart. You know she's not really gone, she's in heaven now looking over us." Judy replied as she ran her hand through her young daughters' long hair.

"In the stars like the great kings?" Quinn asked, looking up at her mother with wet and expectant eyes.

"Yes, in the stars sweetheart, and whenever you want to talk to her, or think of her, she'll be up there looking over you. She'll watch out for her little Lion Quinn, I know it." Judy lifted her into her arms and placed the little girl on her lap. She ran a hand through Quinn's hair as her tears started to cease and her breathing evened out. Judy tried to smooth out Quinn's unruly hair so she would at least look presentable for the funeral.

"Mom!" Quinn sat up straight and glared at her mother, "Mom, you're messing up my mane. I did it special just the way Grandma liked it."

* * *

><p>"<em>So Where you from?"<em>

"_Who cares? I can't go back."_

Her video, Simba and her blue blanket were the first things she packed when her parents kicked her out after finding out about the pregnancy. She cried as she watched it in Finn's room that first night. She'd locked the doors and would not let him in. She cried in different places than usual because now she saw the movie through new eyes and new experiences. Even Hakuna Matata didn't make her feel better anymore. She wrote the lyrics on her arm every day but it still didn't help. She sung it to her baby so at least she might feel like things were going to get better. Her Lion King friends were about the only thing that got her through her pregnancy and her homelessness.

* * *

><p>She remembers standing in Puck's kitchen metal tongs and frypan in hand. She'd been having cravings of all kinds for weeks on end. Bacon. She smiled as she breathed in the scent of the forbidden food. Puck's mom had outlawed the sweet delicious salty delicacy, but the family had gone to Puck's little sisters' elementary school concert and so she'd taken the chance to indulge in her favourite food. She'd had to sneak the bacon into the house in her backpack and had somehow managed to keep it refrigerated until the opportune moment presented itself. It sizzled in the pan in front of her. She could see the movie in her head and she began to shake her hips as the music filled her head.<p>

"You're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy Pumbaa here, 'cause he is a treat. Come on down and dine on this tasty swine. All you hafta do is get in line. Arrrre you achin'," She paused from her singing for a moment before continuing, "Forrr some bacon?"

She giggled to herself as she removed the precious food from the pan and sat down to eat. She devoured it with all the hunger of a lion eating an antelope and smiled to her self contented.

* * *

><p>Quinn was shocked to find her mother at sectionals declaring that she'd left Russell and wanted Quinn to come back home with the baby. Quinn was even more surprised when her waters broke and she went into labour. She'd called out for her Mom and cried as she delivered her beautiful and perfect little girl into the world. She cried again when she held her, wanting only the best for her. Quinn knew Puck wanted them to keep Beth but Quinn couldn't do it. She knew her daughter could have a better life than they could give her right now. Maybe in another place and time, but not now, and not like this, so Quinn made the decision to give her to Shelby Corcoran, on the promise that she would give her every opportunity and the life she deserved. Quinn had left her daughter one thing to keep and be with her, she'd bought it on instinct one day. A plush Simba, just like her own, one that Beth could have always and share her life with just like Quinn had with her own.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I still don't own Glee or The Lion King - the song is "Be Prepared" from The Lion King

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. I'm glad you loved little Lion!Quinn :)

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it is what it is. This one has Rachel though!

* * *

><p>"<em>Enter a missioned monkey right on cue."<br>_

Quinn had always known that something was drawing her towards Rachel. From the moment she first laid eyes on the short brunette Quinn wanted Rachel to notice her. Quinn took every opportunity to be close to the diva, even if she did go about it the wrong way. Quinn realised early on that what she felt for Rachel was something so much more than a school girl crush. It was upendi. It took her a long time to admit it to herself and an even longer time to admit it to anyone else.

Surprisingly it had been Santana who had forced her to deal with her feelings. They were at a party at some random football players' house and they were drunk. Rachel was there with Finn and the brunette had been hanging off her tall, lanky boyfriend the entire night. Rachel was currently perched on Finn's lap and in an outrageous display of public affection they were making out as if there were no one else in the room.

"Oh my god it's disgusting." Quinn complained as Santana plopped down on the couch beside her.

"Then why don't you just go look at something else?" Santana suggested taking a long sip of her drink.

"It's just disgusting, there he is pawing at her with his giant manly hands." Quinn argued, ignoring Santana's look of confusion.

"I guess but they're together so I guess it's understandable." Santana wondered how much Quinn had had to drink.

"But she can do so much better than him, he's all big and gianty and she's small and delicate and perfect, and she needs someone who will make her dreams come true." Quinn sighed, resting her head on the palm of her hand. Santana stared back at the disgusting display across from them and then back at Quinn. There was a fire burning behind Quinn's eyes like nothing Santana had ever seen. And when Finn grabbed at Rachel's ass, Santana watched as Quinn all but crushed her plastic cup in her hand.

"Oh my god!" Santana exclaimed, jumping up to her feet and dragging Quinn with her out through the kitchen and into the backyard. She glared down some sophomore Cheerios who immediately ran back inside. She turned to look at Quinn. "You have the hots for Berry!"

Quinn stared at her blankly not knowing what to say. She was still in shock about what she had just seen in the living room.

"I do not." She denied when she processed what Santana had said.

"Yeah you do Fabray. You're totally gay for Rachel." Santana laughed, this was hilarious. After all the years of teasing and name calling, it all made obvious sense now to the Latina. Quinn just stood there, realisation finally dawning on her. She let Santana talk for a while, letting her know how good things on the lady loving side could be, Santana even offered to show her some pointers but Quinn politely declined. She listened to Santana rant while she tried to process this relatively new realisation.

"Come on Fabgay it's freezing out here, let's go back and get some drinks. Maybe your midget has stopped being manhandled by the giant t-rex." Santana laughed as she headed towards the door.

"There ain't no way I'm going in there." Quinn panicked. This new found realisation could ruin her. What if someone noticed her looking at Rachel all night? What if her parents found out? She couldn't stand to be homeless again, things were just starting to get back to normal. What if Rachel noticed?

"Oh come on, just about everyone in there knows about me and Britt and they're okay with it."

"What, you want me to come out there, like you?" Quinn felt like she was about to hyperventilate. What if everybody could already see it? Was this outfit too lesbian? Did she have to go out a buy a wardrobe full of plaid? Quinn didn't even know if she'd look good in plaid.

"No you idiot. I wasn't talking about coming out." Santana whacked her hard over the back of her head, "I want to go back inside and get my drink on, and find my girlfriend. You can stay out here and freeze your pretty gay ass off if you want. Or you could just tell Rachel how you feel. She might be more open to it than you think." And with that Santana turned back towards the kitchen.

"Cactus Butt!" Quinn called after her, it was the only insult she could think of right now, before sinking further into the outdoor deck chair she'd been sitting on.

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Rachel called as she stumbled through the kitchen door. Quinn had been sitting outside alone for at least twenty minutes trying to sort out her own thoughts and feelings.<p>

"Hey Rachel." Quinn smiled as the obviously drunk diva collapsed into the chair next to hers. She set down her drink on the table and turned to face Quinn.

"Santana told me you were out here alone and that I should come find you." Rachel smiled and took a swig from her drink before offering it to her blonde friend.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Quinn mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, cocking her head to the side with an expression Quinn thought was absolutely adorable.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter, just Santana and her big mouth."

"Yeah she has really pretty lips. Don't you just want to kiss them Quinn?" Rachel wondered out loud, tilting her head in the opposite direction. Quinn almost choked on the mouthful of alcohol she'd just swallowed.

"Santana's not really my type." Quinn stated eyeing the brunette carefully. "Where's Finn?"

"He went off with some of the football guys," Rachel shrugged. "I wanted to come and talk to you anyway."

"Me?" Quinn asked, pointing to herself and raising an eyebrow.

"Santana said something about you not knowing who you are anymore?"

"It's something like that. I thought I knew, but now I'm not so sure. It's been a long night."

"Santana said you might need someone to talk to. She said that you had some kind of big realisation and might need some support." Rachel smiled, her best show face on display, but Quinn could see the genuine support behind it. Rachel had become so used to being knocked back by the blonde that the mask had become kind of necessary.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it."

"Did she hurt you? Where?" Rachel reached from her seat trying to inspect Quinn's face for any marks or wounds. Quinn gently pushed her away.

"No she didn't hurt me. I guess she actually kind of helped me." Quinn admitted.

"Oh that's good. It must be nice to have friends that are there for you." Rachel's smile this time was sad. They sat in quiet for a long moment, just enjoying the company and the cool night air. "We're friends right Quinn?"

"I guess." Quinn shrugged. Their relationship had never been one based on friendship but they had certainly become more civil lately, and with Quinn's realisation of her feelings for Rachel she didn't want to leave them the option of falling into the friendship zone. "Why?"

"Because, well, can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Quinn nodded her ascent and let the girl continue.

"I don't think I'm attracted to Finn anymore. I mean he's sweet and caring but I'm just not feeling it anymore. That spark we first had, I think it's gone." Rachel began to cry, and Quinn placed a tentative hand on her thigh in support. "I mean before in the living room was great and all, but I don't think my heart is in it anymore."

"It'll be okay Rachel. I understand." Quinn soothed and pulled the other girl into a sideways hug, Rachel's head tucked in under her own.

* * *

><p>Rachel broke up with Finn a week later. She'd tried to rekindle their relationship but ultimately she decided that what she was feeling was not good for either of them. Quinn was the first person she'd called and the blonde had been happy to console her new found friend. Rachel had appeared on her front doorstep and soon found herself wrapped in Quinn's blue blanket and watching The Lion King. It took two months of movie nights and sleepovers for Quinn to admit to Rachel her true feelings. Rachel had reacted better than Quinn had expected. She knew Rachel wouldn't object to her being gay, she had too fathers for goodness sake. It was the realisation of how Quinn felt about Rachel that had her worried. Rachel had wanted time to sort out her feelings and how she felt about the whole situation. It would have been a lie if Rachel said she wasn't attracted to the blonde ex-Cheerio. They'd talked for a long time once Rachel had had her time to think and had decided to see where things went. Three weeks later they were coming out to the Glee Club.<p>

Finn had taken it badly; his two ex-girlfriends dating each other did not go down well with him. Puck had teased him about it endlessly until Santana pointed out that he'd been with both of them as well as Brittany and herself. Finn decided he'd do everything possible to get Rachel back. He asked her out almost everyday, tried to hold her hand in the corridor and sung to her in Glee Club. Quinn had sat through the entire song clenching her fists together, even Rachel running her hand up and down her back had failed to soothe the beast within her. Quinn reacted in the only way she knew how. She leapt to her feet, circling around Finn like a lion stalking it's pray. Finn just stood there waiting for her to pounce or rip his throat out. She looked murderous.

"I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention!" She poked him in the chest before continuing with her song, "My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions, Even you can't be caught unawares!"

The song was a warning to him to stay away from them. Rachel had made her decision and Quinn hadn't forced her into anything. When she was finished she took her seat next to a stunned Rachel and nuzzled into the girls shoulder in a show of affection.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ryan Murphy still hasn't given me the rights to Glee so I guess it still belongs to Fox

A/N 2: The Lion King belongs to Disney - the song is "We Are One" from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride

* * *

><p>"<em>Hakuna Matata – What a wonderful phrase!"<em>

Things got harder as senior came to a close and the pressures of college loomed ahead of them. Rachel had been offered a place at NYADA and had accepted it immediately. Quinn had congratulated her with a large bunch of flowers, some jewellery and had taken Rachel out for a romantic meal. They had both waited expectantly for Quinn to hear from Yale. Quinn had stood in her kitchen her hands shaking as she held the envelope until Rachel decided they couldn't wait any longer and ripped the envelope open to reveal the acceptance letter. They had celebrated the way Quinn had preferred; cuddled up on her couch, eating take out and watching her favourite movie. Rachel had of course bought Quinn some flowers and made her a compilation of songs. Rachel had even recorded Quinn a copy of her singing Hakuna Matata.

Graduation day soon rolled around and as Quinn stood on the podium ready to give her valedictorian speech only two things came to mind; Rachel and The Lion King. She spoke about how they were soon to start a great new journey, whether it was college or the work force, she thanked the Glee Club and Mr Shue for all their support throughout the years, and urged every member of their graduating class to take charge and fight for their dreams, just like she and Rachel had done. She spoke of the future and the great possibilities it held and then she spoke about the past, about how the past helps to shape and form us but how ultimately it's what we do in the here and now that counts. When she was finished she joined the rest of the Glee Club on the stage and the band started to play.

"As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand." Brittany started them off.

"And the only thing we know, is things don't always go, the way we planned," Artie continued.

"But you'll see every day, that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone," Mike and Tina sung together. "We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are, we are one."

"If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me, the way I am?" Quinn's voice filled the auditorium as she took Rachel's hand and their voices joined together. "Can I trust in my own heart? Or am I just one part of some big plan?"

The girls drew back into the group, smiling as they separated and took their places.

"Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun." Finn sang and he smiled at Rachel from their formation. Santana took the lead from him.

"Tears of pain. Tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy is our pride, deep inside we are one."

"We are one, you and I. We are like the earth and sky, one family under the sun." Mercedes sung.

"All the wisdom to lead," Kurt sung as he and Blaine stepped forward.

"All the courage that you need," Blaine continued before they joined together and sung their final line.

"You will find when you see, we are one"

They joined hands, singing together for the last time. Smiles and tears littered their faces. It was the end of an era, but they would always have each other and their time together. Glee club had helped to shape and change them all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you feel the love tonight?"<em>

"You gave a really great speech today Quinn." Rachel spoke as she kissed a trail along Quinn's collarbone. "It really spoke to me."

"It did, did it?" Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel into a lingering kiss. They had left Puck's graduation party early in favour of celebrating on their own.

"Yeah." Rachel sighed, placing a hard kiss on Quinn's pulse point. She ran her tongue over the red mark she'd left before continuing her trail down Quinn's chest towards her right breast. "It made me realise that we should always be thinking of the future and about where we're going."

"Really?" Quinn moaned as Rachel wrapped her lips around her hardened nipple.

"Really." Rachel answered as she moved to pay the other breast some attention, reaching up and massaging the abandoned breast with her hand squeezing and pinching the nipple between her fingers. "It made me realise that whatever happens, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Rachel smiled and lightly bit down. The blonde moaned before sitting up slightly and gently pulling Rachel away from her chest. The diva pouted slightly.

"Really? You mean that?" Quinn asked. She'd realised when they first started dating that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the glorious woman perched above her. "I love you and I want to be with you always."

"Of course I mean it. I love you so much Quinn. My heart, my everything, it all belongs to you." Rachel bent down and placed a gentle kiss to Quinn's lips. The kiss soon turned more heated as the two girls emphasised their commitment to one another.

"All mine?" Quinn asked with a grin when they broke for air. Rachel just nodded in response before squealing as Quinn flipped their positions suddenly. Rachel found herself lying on her back with Quinn's blonde hair wrapping around her as Quinn attacked her with an array of sweet, gentle and lustful kisses.

"All yours baby." Rachel moaned as Quinn slipped down the bed and shifted her legs open before ducking her head down. Rachel could have sworn she heard Quinn say something before laying a ferocious kiss to her wet lips but she was in no state to question it.

"Everything the light touches." Quinn smiled to herself as she saw Rachel's head roll back in ecstasy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know the last chapter was really short but hopefully this makes up for it :)

And thanks to all of you who left lovely reviews.

"_The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say, cheetahs never prosper..."_

Quinn remembers spending plenty of nights her first year of college cuddled up in her dorm room bed watching The Lion King. Being away from Rachel was really hard. In reality Quinn knew she was just a couple of hours away but she missed her brunette bundle of energy so much. Rachel was always busy with some play or performance or some party but Quinn had somehow managed to crawl back in or her self. She hated being away from Rachel and her family. Mostly she just missed the feeling of home. It's not that Quinn didn't go out or make new friends, her roommate was a lovely girl from Indiana who invited her everywhere, but Quinn was in a committed relationship and she wasn't really interested in going out drinking and hooking up with people. The weekends that Rachel would come to visit were her favourite. Rachel would come up and they'd spend the weekend just being together, walking around campus, going on dates, although Quinn will admit they did spend most of their time in bed together.

"So did you go to that party last weekend? The one Julie was trying to force you to go to?" Rachel asked as they wandered around the park. The sun was peeking through the trees and the leaves had started to turn as the cooler weather started to settle.

"Just for a bit but then I went back to the room to study." Quinn nodded and pulled Rachel into her side as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriends' waist tightly.

"By study, you mean crawl up under your blanket and watch The Lion King?" Rachel laughed and poked Quinn playfully in the side. Quinn nodded sheepishly, her girlfriend knew her too well.

"But I decided to do something a little different though." Quinn admitted.

"Oh yeah, what?" Rachel asked pulling away from Quinn but still holding her girlfriends' hand. She highly doubted Quinn did much else than study or sleep these days.

"I watched numbers two and three as well." Quinn smiled. It had been a long while since she'd had the time to do a marathon session.

"Come on Lion Quinn I bet you can't catch me!" Rachel laughed at her girlfriends dorkiness and broke off into a run. Quinn sighed before she laughed at her loves antics and chased after her.

* * *

><p>"This looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub." Rachel stated as she stopped in front of a cafe after Quinn had caught up to her.<p>

"I love you." Quinn smiled, pressing a kiss to Rachel's cheek and grabbing her hand leading the brunette through the doors of the cafe. Rachel wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve the show of affection but she loved hearing those words from Quinn.

"I love you too. Do you know what's good here?" She asked as they took a seat and the waitress handed them some menus.

"Almost everything is good here, especially the bacon." Quinn smiled, her voice trailing off as she remembered the last time she'd had their triple heart attack burger with extra bacon.

"Quinn!" Rachel admonished with a playful slap to Quinn's forearm.

"Hey! Listen kid: if you live with us, you'll have to eat like us." Quinn grinned and picked up her menu. She knew she was about to be on the receiving end of one of Rachel's lecture.

"Quinn Fabray! Not only is telling me I have to eat bacon disrespectful to my religion but you are also making a mockery of my lifestyle choices. I fully support your decision to fill your life with artery clogging pig fat and I would hope you would respect mine. While you may not want to be around for us to live a long and healthy life together without cruelty towards other living creatures I will not stand by and let you make fun of my preferences." Rachel slammed her menu down in front of her to validate her point. Quinn looked at her with one eyebrow raised behind her menu. "And lower that eyebrow missy, you may think it's cute but it is not doing you any favours right now."

Quinn's eyes widened but she lowered her eyebrow slowly.

"I'm sorry baby, it was just a joke. Forgive me?" Quinn set her features into the cutest pout she could muster, and raised her eyebrow just a little bit. She knew what that eyebrow did to Rachel. She tried not to smirk to herself.

"You are incorrigible!" Rachel sighed and picked up her menu, opening it to a random page, "But you are cute."

Quinn smiled, pushing down Rachel's menu and pressing a chaste kiss to the brunette's lips.

* * *

><p>Quinn was out at a bar with Julie, her roommate, and whoever happened to be her flavour of the month. Rachel had made her promise the next time she got invited out she should take up the offer and have fun. The music was pumping, the alcohol was flowing and Quinn had found herself pressed into a corner booth talking to a petite brunette from one of her drama classes. Quinn and Julie had been doing tequila shots all night and Quinn had lost count of how many drinks she'd had an hour ago.<p>

"So the thing about The Lion King is that it is like the best movie of all time!" Quinn slurred as she yelled at the girl opposite.

"The Lion King? Are you serious? How old are you?"

"Yeah. Twenty, but don't tell the bartender!" Quinn tried to whisper but failed miserably, she'd completely missed the sarcasm in the previous question.

"I can't believe you're talking about The Lion King." The brunette shook her head as she leaned in and ran her hand up Quinn's thigh slightly.

"I love that movie! It's my favourite movie of all time! I had to explain to Rachel why it was the best movie ever though. She didn't understand that it was all about life going round in cycles and finding your place in the world and it was about having fun and finding your purpose. She liked the songs but. And she understands it now." The brunette rolled her eyes as Quinn explained with a whimsical smile on her face. A thought flashed through Quinn's mind as she wondered what Rachel was doing.

"Whose Rachel?" The girl asked. She'd been trying to get Quinn to make a move for the last thirty minutes but the blonde had only rambled on about this stupid movie.

"Rachel's my girlfriend!" Quinn smiled and reached for her phone that was in her pocket. She missed the three text messages from her girlfriend notifying her that she was going to bed and she'd talk to her later and that she hoped she was having fun. "Do you want to see a picture? She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's in New York. She's going to be on Broadway."

The brunette girl rolled her eyes and shook her head no.

"That's great. I'm going to go get a drink. I might see you around some time." And with that the girl got up and headed after a tall lanky blonde girl. Quinn didn't pay her any mind though. She was already starting to dial Rachel's number.

"Hello? Quinn?" Came the small sleepy voice over the phone.

"Hey baby!" Quinn yelled, she was struggling to hear Rachel over all the noise in the club.

"Quinn where are you? What time is it?" Rachel fumbled for her alarm clock, realising it was after midnight. She hadn't had any plans tonight and had decided to stay in and catch up on some study.

"I love you." Quinn slurred as she grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door of the club. She waved at Julie who was definitely not dancing with the flavour of the month anymore and tried not to fall up the stairs on her way out.

"Quinn you're drunk." Rachel sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, concerned about her drunken girlfriend. "Where are you?"

"No I'm not. I'm out having fun like you told me to do. We only had a couple of little tiny drinks." Quinn smiled and the hiccuped into the phone. Rachel shook her head, she knew 'little tiny drinks' meant shots. "Okay maybe I'm a little bit drunk."

"Yes well as long as you don't go home and have sex with any other sexy brunette future Broadway stars I'm happy for you; Though from the sounds of it you're going to have a wicked hangover in the morning."

"I met this girl Rachel." Quinn slurred, completely ignoring the last past of Rachel's comment.

"Quinn, what did you do?" Rachel asked, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer though. Her mind flooded with all the most horrific scenes of Quinn cheating on her. She trusted Quinn but she could tell she'd had more than her fair share of alcohol and Quinn tended to do some strange things when she'd been drinking.

"I met this girl Rachel, and she was just like you. I think she's in my drama class. I don't even know her name. Isn't that bad? But she wasn't as pretty as you." Rachel smiled a little at that. "And we got talking and then one thing led to another," Rachel frowned, almost dropping the phone as she grasped at her chest.

"Quinn did you have sex with this girl?" Rachel asked, tears pooling in her eyes. She couldn't believe Quinn had cheated on her. They'd been together for almost three years and Quinn had thrown it all away on a one night stand. They'd promised each other forever.

"Hold on Rachel." Rachel could hear Quinn fumble around in her pockets for something. "Ahuh!" Quinn shouted in victory.

"Quinn what did you do with this girl?" Rachel was crying.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I upset you?" Quinn asked, suddenly very concerned about her girlfriend.

"You cheated on me! Of course I'm upset!" Rachel yelled into the receiver. Quinn stood shocked on the other side.

"I don't remember cheating on you. When did I do that?"

"Tonight! You can't even think straight you're so drunk!" Rachel yelled down the phone again.

"I thought you liked that I'm not straight?" Quinn asked suggestively. She was definitely feeling the effects of those last tequila shots she'd had with that girl. Her thoughts and her mouth were not very communicative at the moment.

"Quinn! You rang and told me that you met this girl and then one thing led to another." Rachel cried down the phone.

"Rachel! Baby!" Quinn pleaded. "I promise you nothing happened." Quinn tried to convince Rachel over and over again that nothing happened.

"Really?" Rachel wiped at her eyes. She was tired and upset and emotional. She wished Quinn was with her so she could see her and know the truth. "But you said."

"I met this girl and we were talking and she didn't like The Lion King! Can you believe that?" Quinn paused for a second waiting for Rachel's response, when she didn't get one she continued, "And I was telling her about how you didn't know why I loved it so much but then I told you all about it, and now you love it too. Even if you still think I'm a dork. I was telling her how awesome you are and how you're going to be famous on Broadway and then she just disappeared. Can you believe that?"

"You told her all that?" Rachel asked, wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah. I told her you were the most beautiful girl I've ever met and then she just left when I tried to show her a picture." Quinn sounded dejected that her friend had been disinterested in her amazing girlfriend. "I should go beat her up for not thinking you're amazing. Do you know that Rach? That you're amazing?"

"Honey, I think she wanted you to be her girlfriend." Rachel said simply as she wiped her tears away. She smiled at her girlfriends dorkiness and thanked god for The Lion King. "And yes baby I know I'm amazing."

"Good 'cause I think you're amazing. And you're all mine, and I'm all yours. And we're gonna be together forever." Quinn smiled to herself.

"Aww baby, I wish you were here so I could hold you. I really wish I was with you tonight."

"I really want that too." Quinn smiled down the phone. She just wanted to wrap her arms around her little diva and hold her. She hadn't meant to make her upset and she wanted to make it up to her.

"Baby, are you home yet?" Rachel asked after Quinn was quiet for a while. She could hear some strange noises and was worried about her girlfriend walking around the campus drunk.

"Almost." Quinn replied. "I'm getting sleepy now."

"Well do something to stay awake until you get there."

"What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the Hula?" Quinn giggled down the phone, shaking her hips and attempting to do the Hula. Rachel laughed at her girlfriend, she could picture Quinn doing the hand actions as she wriggled her hips.

"How about you sing to me? How far do you have to go?"

"A couple of blocks I think. What do you want me to sing?" Quinn replied. Rachel looked at the time noticing they'd been on the phone for over an hour.

"Your choice baby."

"Okay," Rachel, waited a long moment while Quinn thought of a song then she could hear Quinn clear her throat before she started singing. "In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight." Rachel laughed as Quinn entered the next part of the song singing at the top of her lungs just as Timon did in the movie.

"Quinn maybe you should be quiet sweetheart." Rachel suggested. Quinn had to be waking up her neighbours. Although it was a college on a Saturday night, Rachel could even hear drunken yelling coming from outside her own dorm room, so it probably wouldn't be that much of a surprise.

"It's okay. I'm at the door now." Quinn smiled as she rested her head on the door at the entrance of the building. "I should hang up now."

"Okay baby. I'm glad you're home safe. I'll call you in the afternoon, okay? I think the lion might sleep most of the day away hey?"

"Yeah, love you." Quinn said before fiddling with her phone and hanging up.

"Love you too." Rachel said to the dial tone. She shook her head and snuggled back into her pillows.

Just as she was about to shut her eyes she heard a knock on her door. She sighed as she pulled herself out of her bed and trudged towards her dorm room door. She grumbled a curse about her roommate losing her keys again and flew the door wide open.

"I swear Becka if I have to do this one more time, I'm going to use all the hot water every damn day!"

"The Lion Quinn missed her Jewfasa." Quinn said as she lunged at Rachel, wrapping her in a hug and nuzzling into her girlfriends hair. Rachel stood there shocked for a moment, wondering how on earth Quinn had gotten there and where that nickname had come from.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The song in this chapter is "Love Will Find A Way" from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride

* * *

><p>"<em>I say we skip the wedding, and go straight to the buffet!"<em>

Surprisingly it had been Rachel who had proposed to Quinn just after graduation. Quinn had switched her major from drama to photography during her second year, although she did keep a couple of drama classes. Rachel had graduated NYADA with an almost perfect GPA and an off-off Broadway roll. She had finished the year in the school's production of Les Mis to rave reviews and the future looked bright. They'd spent the nights that Rachel wasn't at rehearsal together planning their wedding. They had planned almost every detail together, with some input from an overzealous Judy Fabray and Shelby Corcoran.

Their wedding day was perfect. They got married in central park surrounded by their friends and family. Rachel's cast mates and their college friends were there, as well as their families and a couple of members of the Glee Club from high school. Quinn pulled Rachel into a sweet kiss as the celebrant pronounced them joined and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Rachel cried as her Daddy gave the sweetest speech and wished them all the happiness in their lives together. Quinn squeezed her hand under the table and kissed her on the cheek, wiping away her tears. Quinn then stood up ready to take the microphone from Leroy, the man placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a hug before moving to do the same to Rachel.

"Hey everybody." Quinn laughed awkwardly as she shuffled her notes. "Thank you so much for coming to celebrate and share this day with us. Rachel and I are so lucky to have each and every one of you in our lives. There are just some people I need to thank before we continue with the party. Hiram and Leroy, thank you so much for all your love and support not just today but everyday. Thank you for raising the most special and amazing girl I could ever meet. To my Mom and Shelby: thank you for all your help with organising the wedding, the flowers and the table decorations look fantastic. Beth, my gorgeous little angel, you are the prettiest flower girl I have ever seen, I am so glad you are here to celebrate with us." Quinn smiled at the little girl, she was so thankful that Shelby had let her be a part of Beth's life. "Jesse, thanks for organising all the music for tonight. Santana I think I owe you the greatest thanks of all. Without you I wouldn't be standing here today. You forced me to deal with my feelings all those years ago and somehow forced a very drunk little diva in my direction. So thank you." Quinn paused as she turned to look at Rachel. Her hair was pushed up at the top and it fell down to her shoulders in soft curls, she had a simple gardenia in her hair and she was smiling at Quinn with so much love. Quinn couldn't help but feel her heart swell as she took in the love of her life, her wife. "My beautiful Rachel, where do I start? Even before I knew what I was feeling was I drawn to you. You and I were connected long before I found myself and found the courage to admit who I was and how I felt about you. You are the love of my life and I can't even imagine it any other way. I know we have our ups and downs but through it all you've been there for me. When the distance of college got too much to handle, when the nights got cold and lonely you always knew just when I needed to hear from you. And I promise I will be there for you, at every performance, for every award, for every rejection and bad review. I love that you take care of me, that you understand me, in all of my moods and my dorkiness and I promise to take care of you too. It feels like a lifetime ago that I promised you forever that day after graduation, but you have made me the happiest woman again. Five years ago, almost to the day, we laid together and promised to love each other forever and I became yours and you became my Rachel, and today we stood in front of all of our friends and family and promised it again. You are my everything Rachel Berry-Fabray, and I am so glad that I have found you, my perfect lioness, and we can share our lives together. I am so proud that I can call you my wife. I love you." Quinn smiled and returned to her seat next to the love of her life.

"It's Fabray-Berry, and I love you too." Rachel whispered so only Quinn could hear, as she leant over to place a sweet kiss to her wife's lips. She quickly pulled the microphone from Quinn's hand. "Okay, St James, get those tunes rolling. I want to dance with my wife."

Quinn laughed as Rachel pulled her to the dance floor. They had traded off: if Rachel couldn't hear Quinn's speech beforehand then Quinn was not hearing the song Rachel had chosen for their first dance together. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist as the music started to play and smiled at her wife. They swayed as the music picked up and the lyrics to the song Rachel had chosen were due to start. Jesse St James stood on the stage, microphone in hand and started to sing. Quinn recognised the song immediately and smiled at her beautiful and amazing wife. Rachel sung along quietly so that only Quinn could hear.

"_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way"_

Quinn nuzzled into her wife softly and almost started to purr as she took over their quiet song.

"_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes"_

They smiled at each other as they sung together.

"_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way"_

Quinn smiled and nuzzled into Rachel's shoulder gently as a show off affection. She laid her head on Rachel's chest and felt the beat of her loves heart matching the rhythm of her own.

"_I know love will find a way"_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you are enjoying the fluffiness! I hope there are still a fair few of you enjoying this and to those of you that have reviewed thank you so much! It means a lot to know you've read and enjoyed it!

"_Oh perfect! We moved to the theatre district!"_

Rachel was bouncing with excitement. She had just been cast in a small roll in an off-Broadway musical. It was a gritty, rock opera style show and it was expected to take off and be picked up by one of the larger theatres. They had received rave reviews and they had a solid cast. Everything was running smoothly until the lead actress came down with pneumonia opening week. The production heads had gone into a panic and there were people running around everywhere. Rachel had become a little more grounded and had lost some of her overzealous ambition over the years as she'd had to face gruelling auditions and rejections. Quinn had been there through them all, helping her get through every bad review, every rejection and even for every small victory. But through it all Rachel had never lost her drive and determination, she'd just lost some of her divaness. She didn't really mind, she found that without it she could still get her way most of the time, she found that being nice to the sound techs and the behind the scenes staff as well as her co-stars got her a lot of benefits, but she definitely wasn't a push over, she worked hard for what she got. And so as the director was ranting about how the production would have to close even before it opened Rachel decided to speak up.

"The show must go on." Rachel spoke up, the sound of her voice almost drowned out by the ranting of the director.

"What did you say?" The man turned and pointed to her. She almost baulked under pressure.

"I said. The show must go on." She stated firmly, finding her voice. This director made her nervous. "I.I. I know all the parts. I can do it."

"You do?" She nodded in reply, "What's your name?" He said, snapping his fingers at her.

"Rachel Berry."

"Well Rachel Berry, you just won yourself a promotion. Get to wardrobe and tell them we've found a replacement." Rachel just stood there awestruck. She'd just been given the lead in her first off-Broadway show.

* * *

><p>The production had gone off as perfectly as it could have considering all the changes that needed to be made at the last minute. Rachel had run through her parts flawlessly and Quinn had been sitting there front and centre with Rachel's dad's on one side of her and Shelby and Beth on the other. Quinn had done all the right things, she'd come into her new dressing room after calling Quinn to find a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne. Quinn had met her before the show to help Rachel through her pre-show routine and had kissed her softly before she headed on stage. Quinn had then slowly crept into her seat and waited for the curtain to rise. When the show was over, and Quinn had wiped the tears from her eyes, and managed to convince Hiram and Leroy that they would meet for celebratory coffee somewhere, she had snuck back into Rachel's dressing room. She found Rachel already at her mirror wiping the sweat and makeup from her face.<p>

"Hey beautiful." Quinn called as she stepped further into the room.

"I definitely don't feel beautiful right now, but thank you for the compliment baby." Rachel replied, smiling as Quinn wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You were wonderful out there tonight. I love you so much." Quinn said as she placed another kiss on Rachel's shoulder. "I am so proud of you."

Rachel spun in her chair and pulled Quinn into a passionate kiss, their tongues displaying the love they felt for one another. They broke away when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rachel called and Quinn moved to lean on the dressing table behind her.

"Oh hey Rachel, did you see who was out there tonight?" It was Stephen, Rachel's male co-star. The two had become really good friends and he had helped her out a lot during the day as they practiced. "Hey Quinn."

"Yeah I saw. I almost slipped up my line in the second act when I noticed." Rachel laughed.

"Oh you were perfect and you know it!" Stephen laughed. "Well I thought I'd give you a heads up that she's headed back here to talk to you." He sing-songed and shut the door with a laugh.

"Oh my god Quinn!" Rachel started to freak out. "Do you know what this means?" Quinn shook her head. She had no idea who had been in the audience tonight. Rachel knew a lot more about Broadway than Quinn ever would. "Don't just stand there Quinn! We're about to meet Broadway royalty!" Quinn watched as Rachel proceeded to tidy her dressing room, fix her hair and reapplied a thin smear of the make-up that she'd just removed.

"Oh, I shall have to practice my curtsy." Quinn laughed until Rachel threw something at her.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's coming to me. It's either that slug I ate, or I'm having an epiphany"<em>

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie!" Quinn yelled at Rachel. "You've been sneaking off and cheating on me with Jesse St Jackass every other night. You promised me forever Rachel and now you go and do this." Quinn collapsed to the floor, tears in her eyes.

"Quinn, baby," Rachel knelt down on the floor and laid a hand on her wife's knee. "I told you Jesse and I were working late and we went back to run over lines and I fell asleep on the couch. I even called and told you that that's what I was doing. I'm sorry I didn't come home baby, but I thought you were okay with it. And I'm not sleeping with Jesse. Trust me, everything the light touches belongs to someone else." She paused and Quinn looked at her in shock. "You, everything belongs to you and only you. I'm very much gay for Fabray." Rachel smirked and Quinn looked up at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." Quinn cried and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. "I don't know what came over me. I just, I've been all over the place lately and every little thing is making me snap, and then Santana bitched at me yesterday because I haven't seen her because you and I have been home trying to save for the," Quinn cut herself off as she jumped to her feet and ran towards the bathroom, hand clasped over her mouth. She made it to the toilet just in time. Rachel reached her a moment later, holding her hair back as Quinn brought up the contents of her stomach.

"It's okay baby," Rachel rubbed her wife's back soothingly.

"Oh god Rachel." Quinn moaned as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Rachel was ecstatic to say the least.<p>

After Quinn's pronouncement she'd raced down to the local drug store and purchased every brand of pregnancy test she could find. The poor boy behind the counter was shocked when the petite diva beamed a smile at him and told him they were having a baby. The manager behind him smiled and congratulated the girl. She'd been watching the two of them come in for tests for the last couple of months. Rachel sung and danced as she ran back to their apartment. They'd been trying for months to have a baby. They'd spent hours upon hours trying to find the perfect donor and then saving up so that they could eventually afford a baby. After months of trying and having nothing to show for it they'd almost admitted defeat. They'd grown tired of the disappointment at seeing the negative response on the pregnancy tests. They'd decided that the last time they'd tried would be their last for a while if it didn't take. When the doctor confirmed the results and congratulated them on their little miracle, they smiled at each other and Rachel didn't let Quinn out of her sight for what seemed like days.

* * *

><p>"Hello my darlings, how was your day?" Rachel called as she entered their apartment. Quinn was currently curled up on the couch with her blanket and watching a movie.<p>

"Oh you know, after a long day of doing nothing, it's good to kick back. What's that?" Quinn pointed to the bag in her wife's hand.

"I know we said we'd shop for the baby together but I saw this on my way home from the theatre and I couldn't resist buying it." Rachel stated sheepishly.

"Baby, we promised," Quinn pouted as Rachel placed a kiss on her lips.

"I know but I couldn't resist, forgive me?" Rachel gave Quinn her best puppy dog look but her eyes were glistening with excitement. Quinn smiled at her.

"As long as you forgive me?" Quinn asked as she pulled a small bag out from under her blanket.

"Switch?" Rachel suggested as she lifted her own bag. They exchanged packages and smiled as they reached into their bags.

"Oh baby it's gorgeous. I love it!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled out a miniature version of an old sweater she'd had in high school. It was dark green and had an image of a carousel horse sewn onto it. And there was an argyle skirt in the bag to match. She smiled at Quinn and pointed towards the bag "Open yours."

Quinn reached into the bag and pulled out a bright red t-shirt. It would be a little big for a new born but that hadn't stopped Rachel. The baby would just have to grow into it. Quinn unfolded it carefully so she could see the image printed on the front. A bright colourful image of young Simba with leaves around his head for a mane stared back at her, and printed at the top were the words 'I'm working on my roar.' Quinn beamed at Rachel and pulled her in for a kiss, she pulled away and peppered her loves face with soft kisses.

"I love it. I love it. I love it. Thank you baby." Quinn took the shirt Rachel had given her and laid it out across her protruding stomach. "See? Perfect fit."

Rachel smiled, lifting the blanket and snuggling down on the couch with her wife. She turned as Quinn hit play of the DVD and Timon and Pumbaa filled the screen again.

_"Listen to me! The problems of a couple of wacky kids like us don't amount to a hill of termites in this nutty circle-of-life thing. And so I ask you: If not now, when? If not me, who?"_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And so we come to the end. Thank you all for reading, and reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed it. Here's some Fababy for you.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rescuing Simba was a cinch. Then came the real scary part… Parenthood."<em>

"Come on baby. You can do this, we're almost there." Rachel assured Quinn as a contraction ripped through her.

"Oh my god Rachel. It hurts so much." Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand and Rachel swore she felt her bones crack with the pressure.

"I know baby. I know, but just a few more pushes and the baby will be here." Rachel looked at the doctor for confirmation.

"You're fully dilated Quinn, so we should be seeing your little bundle of joy soon." The doctor nodded at Rachel who smiled in thanks.

"You hear that sweetheart? The doctor said our baby will be here soon." Rachel gently pushed some of the damp hair off Quinn's face. "Hakuna Matata."

"Harpoon a tomato?" The doctor asked, looking up from examining Quinn and making sure everything was going to plan.

"Hakuna Matata." Quinn gritted out through her teeth as another contraction rolled through her.

"It means 'no worries,'" Rachel replied as she pressed a kiss to Quinn's sweaty forehead. They'd been at this for hours and they both just wanted their baby to come out now. But the baby, it seemed, had other ideas.

"Okay Quinn. I can see the head, so why don't you give her a little push." Quinn pushed with all her might and eventually they were greeted to the wonderful sound of their baby crying. The doctor held her up for them to see. The parents smiled at her, and Quinn collapsed back on the hospital bed spent. Rachel had gone with the baby to get her cleaned up and weighed and returned shortly after, their little girl in her arms. Rachel had been unable to take her eyes off her beautiful little daughter. She handed her to Quinn gently and the mother placed a gentle kiss to her mop of light brown hair.

"She's beautiful. Just like her Mama." Quinn sighed as she shifted the baby blanket back. She counted the ten perfect fingers and ran a hand through her daughters' hair.

"The nurses tried to flatten her hair but it just wants to stay pointing up." Rachel laughed, "I thought you'd find it funny."

"It looks like a little mane." Quinn laughed and ran her hand through the soft hair again. She shifted slightly so that Rachel could climb onto the bed with them. They lay there lost in their own little world while staring at their baby who slept in her Mommy's arms. "Did you pick a name for her?" Quinn asked. She'd agreed to let Rachel name the baby but had vetoed Barbara or Elphaba as possibilities.

"I did. I think you'll like it." Rachel smiled and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. She gently ran her hand over the baby's head. "Your mommies love you very much Kiara Berry-Fabray."

* * *

><p>"<em>Your son's awake."<br>"Before sunrise, he's *your* son."_

"Checking in with the morning report," A heavily pregnant Rachel smiled up at her wife from her position on the bed. Quinn placed the breakfast tray on the bed beside her. Rachel had been ordered to stay on bed rest for her final weeks of pregnancy, her blood pressure had been high and her doctor wanted to ensure everything went well for both Rachel and the baby. Quinn had stepped up and taken charge so that Rachel didn't have to lift a finger. "Kiara helped me make breakfast and she's drawing the baby a picture. I just changed Ellie and she is having a bottle and they are both watching cartoons in the living room. You're dad rang earlier but you were sleeping still and I didn't want to wake you. I said you'd call him back after you finished your breakfast. I am going to take this chance to have a shower and get some of the cereal out of my hair." Rachel laughed as Quinn pulled some out of her hair already. Quinn smiled down at her wife, "Oh don't you laugh at me. It was your darling little angel that decided to have a food fight." Rachel pointed at herself and mouthed the word 'mine?' "Yes, yours. Do you need anything before I get in the shower?"

"Yes." Rachel smiled and nodded her head.

"What can I get for you?" Quinn asked, rising from the bed.

"You haven't given me my morning kiss yet." Rachel pursed her lips into an exaggerated kissing pose. Quinn smiled and leant down to place a kiss on her adorable wife's lips.

"Good morning my love," Quinn smiled as she pulled away. She then leant down further and placed a kiss on Rachel's stomach. "Good morning baby boy, have you been good for Mama?"

Rachel giggled and nodded in answer to Quinn's question. Quinn ran her hand smoothly across Rachel's baby bump. She could feel their baby kicking lightly at her hand.

"Mama!" Kiara called as she ran into her parents' bedroom and bounced onto the bed, her pigtails flailing wildly on her head. "I drawed you a pic'ta" She smiled as she held up the picture to show Rachel.

"Oh I love it sweetheart! Is that us?" Rachel asked and Kiara nodded.

"It's for you to take to the hopsickle when Max comes."

"Hospital sweetheart." Rachel corrected automatically, "I tell you what, can you go put it in my overnight bag so I don't forget it?" Kiara nodded again and quickly ran off to do as she was asked. Quinn shook her head as their eldest ball of energy ran past her.

"Will you be okay while I go get ready?" Quinn asked.

"Yes sweetheart. I'll be fine. I'll micromanage from my bed. Now go." Rachel ordered and Quinn placed one last kiss to her lips before heading off into their bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Two year old Ellie cried just as Quinn exited the shower. Rachel had heard the loud crash noise and was currently trying to get out of bed to go and check on her daughter. Quinn stepped out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel and indicated for Rachel to lie back down with just a raise of her eyebrow.<p>

"Hey sweetheart," Quinn lifted her youngest daughter into her arms when she reached her. The little girl was holding her hand to her head, "Mommy's here now. What happened baby?"

"Mama." The little girl cried again as she snuggled into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn inspected her baby's head and breathed a sigh of relief when she found no blood. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of her daughters head and rocked her in her arms.

"It's all good now. Mommy kissed it all better."

"Mama?" Big round brown eyes looked up at her expectantly. Quinn rocked her a little bit more as they walked down the hall towards the master bedroom.

"Aww. How's my baby?" Rachel asked as they appeared in the doorway. Ellie had stopped crying but her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet from the tears. Rachel reached for her. "Come here."

"Mama!" The little girl smiled, opening up her arms towards her mama. Quinn placed her down next to Rachel on the bed. She smiled at two of her favourite girls and then proceeded to go and get changed.

* * *

><p>When Quinn emerged from the bathroom a second time, she found her three girls cuddled up on the bed. Rachel was sitting up and leaning back on the headboard a large hardcover story book perched on her stomach. Ellie was snuggled into Rachel's side, head on Rachel's chest and looking at the pictures while Kiara was sitting up on Rachel's other side ready to turn the pages as Rachel read. They smiled up at Quinn as she entered the room. Rachel patted the bed next to her indicating for Quinn to join them.<p>

"What are we reading?" Quinn asked as she climbed onto the bed next to her wife, Kiara settled in Quinn's lap.

"The Lion King!" Kiara said excitedly as she looked up at Quinn with a big smile on her face. "Mama says it's your fav'ite."

"You're right it is my favourite." She pressed a kiss to all three of their heads and smiled down at her perfect little family as Rachel started to read. She had everything she'd ever wanted right there in that bed with her. And she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
